A Slow Death
by Meva
Summary: Set during the mini-series. This story takes place after the events of episode "Kobol's last Gleaming, Part 2" Just what I think happened afterwards. SPOILERS within.
1. Chapter One

**Summary:** Set during the mini-series. This story takes place after the events of episode "Kobol's last Gleaming, Part 2" Just what I think happened afterwards.

**Pairing :** None but watch this space )

**Rating :** G

**Word Count :** 690

**Feedback:** I appreciate constructive criticism above all else Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica 2003 is the creation of Glen A. Larson and Ronald Moore. The characters in the story are the property of Glen A. Larson and Ronald Moore. Battlestar Galactica 2003 is copyright of the Sci Fi Channel. Battlestar Galactica is a trademark and copyright of Universal Studios. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained by this work.

* * *

**A SLOW DEATH**

**Part One**

The ship was in chaos. Its leader shot twice by a Cylon spy who wore the face of an ally. The President caged like an animal and complete radio silence from the Battlestar Galactica. Colonel Tigh had assumed command as William was in no shape to lead.

Occasionally the Colonel's eyes would look to the table where his closest friend had nearly bled to death and a shiver would run down his spine but Tigh pushed past this. He had to; he couldn't allow the fleet to fall apart. Not now, not after everything William had done. He could see the worry in everyone's eyes but he couldn't allow himself the same privilege. He had to remain strong; he had to be their tower of strength. He could not let William down, he had already done that enough as it was.

Inhaling slowly, Colonel Tigh turned his attention to the people around him." We continue on as normal." The confusion amongst them was very clear by the expressions on their faces. Expressions, Colonel Tigh did his best to ignore." You heard me, we continue on as normal. Is that understood?"

After a few moments, they all nodded and said." Understood."

* * *

The shock and the grief felt by all those onboard the Galactica could be felt through the thick metal walls but all of that shock and all of that grief could in no way match up to that of Lee Adama's. He sat hunched over in a plastic chair as he waited for some news on his father's progress. His brief tangle with mutiny was long forgotten in favour of this new devastating event. Blue eyes were bright red and almost swollen from all the tears he had shed over his father as he lay bleeding from his wounds.

A certain amount of numbness had overcome him. Anguish, pain and fury all dimmed by this cold feeling that started in his heart and flooded over the rest of his being. His hands were still a bright shade of crimson and those hands shook violently as Lee clenched and unclenched his jaw. This could not be happening. Did the Gods have no mercy? Eventually the young man pulled himself from his daze and threaded his hands through his dark hair and he shut his eyes.

" Please anything but this." His words were whispered with a desperation that was both unfamiliar and almost alien to Lee. He hadn't sounded this way since Zak. Did he have to watch as another member of his family died? He couldn't bear the thought and he literally pressed the balls of his palms into his eye sockets as he tried to get past the fear. His father would survive, he had to. He couldn't die like this, not like this.

How long did he have to wait? How long until he knew his father's fate?

A shaky breath was released and hands were dropped to rest against his knees. There was so much anger inside of him and it practically screamed to be released. Right on the person who had done this but it was Sharon. The woman trusted by him and most of all, she was the woman his father had trusted. Lee rose to his feet and took to pacing. The events leading up to this very moment replayed over and over again and he could remember every word spoken, every expression made and every emotion felt.

Torture had nothing on watching as your father was shot not once but twice. He couldn't find the words to even begin to explain his thoughts. They were all jumbled together but one stood out very clearly in his mind. i'You should have been here Kara'/i How could she be so stupid? How could she do this?

Lee felt a sharp pain in his chest and before he could regain his composure or his control. He was crumpled on the ground, head buried against the wall and arms left to hang loose at his side. Loud sobs were emitted from his now frail form.

He couldn't do this; he could not lose another person he loved.

**TO BE CONTINUED .....**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary:** Set during the mini-series. This story takes place after the events of episode "Kobol's last Gleaming, Part 2" Just what I think happened afterwards.

**Pairing :** None but watch this space )

**Rating :** G

**Word Count : **1,329

**Feedback:** I appreciate constructive criticism above all else Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica 2003 is the creation of Glen A. Larson and Ronald Moore. The characters in the story are the property of Glen A. Larson and Ronald Moore. Battlestar Galactica 2003 is copyright of the Sci Fi Channel. Battlestar Galactica is a trademark and copyright of Universal Studios. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained by this work.

* * *

**A SLOW DEATH**

**Part Two**

Time seemed to have slowed for Lee Adama. Every moment spent away from his father's side was like an eternity and every conversation was a waste of his time. He tried to keep a brave face but everyone could see the battle raging inside of the young man. Everyone knew how hard the last week had been for him and most had enough sense not to mention Sharon's name or Kara's for that matter. One pilot had made the mistake of doing just that, two weeks ago and that pilot had been sent to the infirmary with a broken nose. The CAG was running on little to nothing. He didn't sleep and he didn't eat. He was almost robotic in his movements. He'd wake up; do what he was supposed to do before sitting by his father's side throughout the night. The nurses and doctors had tried to get him to rest but Lee wasn't listening. He'd silence them with those blue eyes of his and most were too afraid to push him.

William had slipped into a coma as a result of his injuries and no-one knew when he would wake but the prognosis wasn't good. Lee didn't want to listen, he refused to listen because what did doctors know? In the rational part of his mind, Lee knew how much the doctors knew and he also knew he should probably listen to them but he just couldn't imagine his father not making it through this. Lee's hand tightened around his father's hand and a sigh escaped him as nothing happened, there was no return of the squeeze and there was no sign that his father could feel that. Lee knew that everyone was worried for his father and that everyone cared but he still felt very alone. He had already watched as one family member died in front of his eyes, he didn't know if he had the strength to do it all over again.

Very slowly, Lee rose to his feet and took to pacing. His hands threaded into his dark hair and his blue eyes looked back towards his father. Lee did everything he could to ignore the beep of the machines and the mechanical way his father's chest rose and fell. Lee had deliberately not visited Sharon in the brig because he really didn't know what he would do if he saw her face. The Chief had been avoiding him, Lee had been getting all his updates from Cally but Lee really didn't care, he had other things on his mind. His mind sometimes went to Kara but he quickly put a stop to that. Thinking of her would solve nothing. She wasn't here now, she wouldn't be for a while and she hadn't been there as his father had been shot twice. No, she had been halfway across the frakking Universe chasing after a mythical arrow.

His jaw clenched as he thought of that and a slow anger burned in his eyes. He needed to get out of this room and he needed to do something to take his mind off everything going on and all the thoughts in his head. Lee was leaving his father's side just as Tigh was walking in. The two men stopped abruptly as each realised that the other was there. Lee nodded his head." Colonel Tigh."

" Captain." Tigh replied in the same curt manner. He cleared his throat before looking over at William." How is he doing?"

Lee's eyes returned to his father and very slowly he shook his head." I don't know..." His voice was tired and his shoulders seemed to sag as he realised the truth in his words. He really didn't know how his father was. The not knowing was slowly killing Apollo. He took a deep breath in, straightened his shoulders and lifted his gaze to Tigh's face." The doctors don't know when he'll wake or if..he'll ever wake up."

Tigh simply nodded his head. He clasped a hand over Lee's shoulder and spoke quietly." He's a fighter."

A nod was given before Lee simply walked away. Tigh's words echoed in his head, his father was a fighter but how long could he keep fighting? Lee shut his eyes for a brief moment as he nearly lost his composure. He nearly gave into the emotions that had been forced down but Lee had been taught better than that. A leader kept his head up and he showed no weakness because showing weakness meant that leaders were human. And being human was almost unacceptable for a leader. Blue eyes opened slowly and they shone with a new resolve before he simply walked down the corridor.

* * *

**BACK ON CAPRICA...**

" Frakking pregnant!" A very loud voice boomed within the deserted building. A very angry Kara Thrace strode well more like limped from one wall to another, her hands had curled into fists at her side and her anger was obvious with the tight way she held herself. She wouldn't even allow Helo anywhere near her because she was just that furious, she didn't know what she would do if he touched her. Her breathing was ragged as she drew in uneven breaths and let them out far too quickly. Starbuck was known for having a temper and her short fuse was famous within the ranks and most people did their best to keep out of her way when she was like this but Helo and Boomer really had no choice.

They were all stuck on this planet together and until Kara calmed down, they stood no chance of working together. Sharon sat to one side, her hand held onto her injured arm and she lifted her head to speak." We have to keep moving. The longer we stay here, the greater the chance that they'll find us." Her voice held a pleading tone and brown eyes looked to Helo. Helo's eyes shifted to the Cylon sat to one side, his temper had been considerably chilled by her sudden announcement but there was still a slow burning resentment for the machine that had pretended to be someone else. The worse thing about this whole situation? It sounded like Sharon and it made sense. He knew the wisdom in those words.

Kara's head turned and green eyes narrowed in on the Cylon." Shut up!" She snarled between gritted teeth. She didn't want to hear it as she sure as hell didn't care what the machine had to say.

" Kara.." Helo started to say but was quickly cut off by a very pointed glare. He inhaled slowly and rose to his feet." As much as I hate to say this..." He stopped himself and looked back towards Sharon as he contemplated how to refer to her-it. He finally decided and continued on to say." ..It's right. We need to keep moving and I don't know about you but I want off this planet."

Starbuck wasn't in any state to fly, she had more injuries than she ever cared to admit. Her stomach was doing flip flops and she could still taste the copper aftertaste of blood in her mouth. She knew she had one Raider and Raiders weren't exactly built for more than one passenger. To get off this planet, to run from home again, they would need another Raider. She looked to the Cylon again and reaffirmed that fact in her mind, they just needed one. There was no frakking way she was taking that thing off this planet and back to the Galactica.

" We should get moving." Helo said with a nod of his head. This time instead of helping Sharon, he moved to Kara's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. To this he received a glare but he simply answered." Don't give me that. You need this." She finally relented and Kara's weight rested against his side but she made sure to grab her things along with the arrow.


End file.
